1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for determining the existence and non-existence of a connector with no fitting counterpart, i.e., an unmated connector when a wire harness is routed in a vehicle panel, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2011-137800 and JP-A-2011-180115 disclose a wire harness continuity inspection apparatus. The wire harness continuity inspection apparatus simulates a situation in which a wire harness with an arbitrary part number is assigned to each of regions (an engine compartment, a vehicle interior wall, a trunk compartment, and the like, and hereinafter, each of the regions being referred to as a divided region) into which the space of a vehicle is divided on a functional basis and in which a wire harness can be routed. In addition, the wire harness continuity inspection apparatus analyzes whether electric components (for example, a battery, an electronic control unit (ECU), and a drive machine) are connected to each other via electric wires of the wire harness routed in each of the divided regions.
The wire harness continuity inspection apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2011-137800 and JP-A-2011-180115 locates a starting point of a circuit line in auxiliary device wiring information. For each circuit line, the wire harness continuity inspection apparatus determines whether the electric wire with the end portion, and the connection of an electric wire connected thereto is connected to an ending point of the circuit line in the auxiliary device wiring information, while tracing the electric wire with the end portion, and the connection of an electric wire connected thereto with reference to the partial connector and wiring information.
The wire harness continuity inspection apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2011-137800 and JP-A-2011-180115 has a plurality of candidates for the wire harness which can be routed in each divided region, that is, a plurality of part numbers of wire harnesses that can be routed in each divided region in the assignment of a routable wire harness to each divided region of a target vehicle, and the preparation of partial connector and wiring information. When the space of a vehicle is divided into three divided regions, and there are two candidates (that is, part numbers) present for the wire harness which can be routed in each of the divided regions, eight (2×2×2) partial connector and wiring patterns are prepared. It is determined whether the starting point and the ending point of an electric wire connecting electric components in the auxiliary device wiring information and the partial connector and wiring information coincide with those in the partial connector and wiring information, respectively.